


Awaken

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Selenophilia [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheerupemo, Drama, F/M, Implied Senshi/Shitennou, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: Rei returns home from another battle, wondering why the comatose bodies of the Shitennou have begun appearing at random places around Tokyo.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Series: Selenophilia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763920
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CopperCrane2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/gifts).



> Prompt: Rei and Zoisite, sleep  
> Event: Cheerupemofic for @coppercrane2

Rei slid open the door to the shrine, sighing in relief when she took off her shoes and stepped inside. Good, her grandfather had remained asleep. If he had woken up to find her missing, then caught her sneaking back in at two o’clock in the middle of the night… Well, thank goodness for minor miracles. She wasn’t sure how she would have explained herself otherwise, especially considering the flashy clothes Minako had insisted she wear to “fit in”.

 _Maybe it is time to tell him, though,_ Rei thought, not for the first time. There had been many moments over the past five years when she had been tempted to divulge her secret life as Sailor Mars, tired of keeping something so important from Grandpa. Sometimes she suspected he even already knew, but they all agreed it was safer to keep their loved ones in the dark for as long as they possibly could.

Frowning, Rei closed the door behind her, then headed to her bedroom, careful to make as little noise as possible. These latest incidents were perplexing, to say the least. About a week ago, Mamoru’s guardian stones had mysteriously gone missing, only for their comatose human bodies to appear one-by-one in seemingly random areas of Tokyo, guarded by some kind of demon. First it had been Jadeite in Akihabara, then Nephrite in Odaiba. Tonight they had found Zoisite in the fashionable Harajuku district. Kunzite was now the only one missing, but if the pattern stayed the same, his body would likely appear two days from now, although Rei had no clue where. Her fire readings as of late had been frustratingly vague.

Currently, they were being watched over by Mamoru and Ami, the two aspiring doctors of the group, at the apartment Mamoru shared with Usagi. There was nothing medically wrong with any of them, according to Ami, but nobody had any idea how to awaken them from their magical comas.

Rei wanted to attempt yet another fire reading, hoping for some clue as how to rouse Jadeite and the others from their current condition. That would have to wait until morning, however. She could barely keep her eyes open, letting out a huge yawn as she changed out of Minako’s miniskirt and sequined crop top and into an overly-large nightshirt.

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, exhausted by the night’s battle. A couple of hours later, however, a ringing noise awoke her, Rei drowsily feeling around her futon until her hands wrapped around the new cell phone Luna had gifted them with when the new monsters started showing up.

“Usagi?” Rei sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “What’s wrong? Is it another monster?” Had Kunzite appeared ahead of schedule?

“Nothing’s wrong!” she said. In fact, to Rei's surprise, Usagi sounded amazingly chipper – unusual for a girl who loved sleep almost as much as she loved Mamoru and her friends. “In fact, something’s gone right. Zoisite woke up!”

“What? But how?”

“Umm… Is it okay if I tell her?” Usagi asked, talking to somebody on her end of the line. There was a short pause, Rei hearing what sounded like Ami’s voice in the background, then Usagi turned her attention back to Rei. “So, apparently Ami kissed him and that broke the spell! Isn’t that so _Sleeping Beauty_?”

“Um, what?” Rei repeated again, dumbfounded.

“You know, like the fairy tale?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m familiar with the story, but –”

“It’s not what it sounds like, Rei,” Ami insisted, having taken control of the phone from Usagi. “It wasn’t on the lips. I would never take advantage of an unconscious person like that! But, um, I might have kissed him on the forehead?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know!” Though Rei couldn’t see her through the flip phone, she imagined Ami’s face was currently as red as a tomato. “It was like, um, a sudden impulse? Or something? Anyway, he’s a bit weak at the moment, but he’s agreed to try to answer our questions. Do you want to come over or…?”

“I’m be there in ten,” Rei decided, flipping the phone close and climbing out of bed to grab some clean clothes from her dresser.

Sleep could wait. Now it was time for some answers.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Sailor Moon” doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: Hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.


End file.
